


Coven and Home

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [51]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Coven and Home

Every vampire is a part of a coven.  
Its their nature to stsy in groups.  
It helps them blend in quite well.  
Clint's coven are the Avengers.  
Its a ragtag team which makes Clint feel right at home.  
Esch person is unique.  
And like a vampires in a coven  
They protect each other.

The Avengers are home for Clint.  
He feels comfortable around them to truly relax.  
Home and coven go hand in hand.   
Avengers are both for Clint.


End file.
